Owing to development of Blue-ray 3D and HDMI 1.4 standard, and standardization of H.264/MVC and the like, an environment where 3D content can be viewed even in a standard home has been prepared. With that, also in video distribution services and package media, 3D video content is started to be provided in addition to 2D video content.
In the video distribution services and the package media, information amount compression of video content using video coding is performed in order to improve use efficiency of the network and the storage and to reduce service cost. By performing the information amount compression using video coding, deterioration such as mosaic-like distortion (block noise), blurring, bleeding, jerky feeling and the like occurs in the 2D video and the 3D video so that quality that the user experiences (QoE (Quality of Experience) deteriorates.
Also, in a video distribution service via a network, when defect or corruption occurs in a part of data of the 2D video and the 3D video due to congestion of the network and the like, deterioration occurs in the 2D video and the 3D video, so that QoE deteriorates.
For providing the service with good quality, and for detecting quality deterioration quickly, it is important to provide quality design in advance of service providing and to provide quality management while providing the service. For this purpose, an easy and efficient video quality evaluation technique is necessary for properly quantifying quality that the user experiences.
In the past, a technique has been proposed for quantifying quality of 2D video based on pixel information of the 2D video or header information of packets including the 2D video (refer to non-patent documents 1-4, for example).